


Ianto's Hips!

by fantasticlyn



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Hope, Love, M/M, relieved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:04:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasticlyn/pseuds/fantasticlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem about Hope. After The Year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ianto's Hips!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FragileObject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/gifts).



> This was written for my friend fragileobject It belongs to her now!

Ianto's Hips

 

Slim and lean, sexy and keen,

Hot and sweet, clean and neat.

Ianto's hips are hypnotizing,

Jack's smiles, satisfying.

Eyes are closed, body swaying,

Dancing slowly, breath betraying.

Jack's daydreaming, smiling slightly,

Footsteps nearing, treading lightly.

A smile, a touch,

A tug, so near.  

A ladder, a bed, a silent cheer.

Ianto's hips no longer swaying.

Wrapped around Jack,

"I'm here. I'm staying".


End file.
